


It Will Get Better

by DuckFlyingInSpace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Gen, It’s sort of a vent fic, im sad and I’m projecting, remus is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFlyingInSpace/pseuds/DuckFlyingInSpace
Summary: Remus is depressed and it’s a little drabble about that.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 24





	It Will Get Better

Remus sat on his bed in his disorganized and cluttered room. It wasn’t that he wished it to be this way. He would have his room as tidy as Logan’s if he could just manage to get the motivation. However, the motivation hadn’t been there for a long time and it was easier to lay in bed with the lights low. He recognized that he smelled. It was more than his normal scent of trash. It wasn’t that he disliked showers, it was that he couldn’t take them. It seemed like there was so much effort involved for a process he simply couldn’t manage. He didn’t enjoy smelling, it was just an act he played. However, the alternative to it wasn’t worth the disgust.

The sheets were grimy. The room needed a good cleaning. He knew all this and yet continued to sit on the same spot in the bed. Remus was sitting wrapped in a blanket on his bed. It was the furthest he had gotten to leaving his bed that day. Janus had knocked earlier and left him food outside the door. Remus was sure it had long gone cold. He didn’t want to get up though. He didn’t want to leave the only place that felt okay. If he continued to lay there he could feel like he didn’t exist. That time meant nothing and everything in his life didn’t matter.

Another knock on his door came, along with the twist of a doorknob. He hadn’t cared to lock it since normally no one would dare enter the dark side of creativity’s space. Janus’s form slipped into the room. Remus watched as the deceitful side sat on the edge of his bed. Janus looked at him and understood. Remus felt warm arms wrap around his blanket form and relaxed into the grip.

“It’ll get better, Remus. I promise.”


End file.
